Mantorak Fleet
The , or Void's Fleet, was a Navy owned by Void. Establishment The Mantorak Fleet/Navy was created on Mantorak to defend the world from outside threats. Approximately 200 years before Void's time, his ancestors had formed the fleet out of various mercenary,and military elements together. They fought many battles to defend their own world, often sustaining minimal casualties. They had invested enough money to build their own Space Station, roughly 2 kilometers long and tall. The station was then named "Integrator". Destruction 20 years before Void's birth, his grandparents and parents had been running "Integrator" along perfectly. Sadly, a massive army of rival fleets, who had no love for control and order, had invaded and nearly destroyed the station. In the end of the battle, when the invaders fled, only 1/3 of the station was intact. The survivors had lived here for 20 more years, unknown to the invaders. Void was finally born, but the actual Mantorak fleet was long gone, since that damaging battle. Reorganized 40 years after the horrible battle, Void, now 20 years old, had found the remnants of the fleet. He claimed to be the child of his now deceased parents(Who had been killed fighting with another fragment of the fleet,against the invaders.) The remnants believed him, and they were recreated as Void's Fleet in order to keep a low profile. Fragmentation A battle had ensued against a massive fleet of space "pirates" who had invaded a territory of Void's fleet. The battle was long and exruciating for both sides, but the fleet had managed a victory. But there was a problem. Only seven squads, 2 frigates and a severly damaged capital ship were left. It would be one year until Void would be able to fully restore the fleet. Restoration Void had finally rebuilt the fleet, which was now twice the original amount. Now there were 12 battalions, 18 frigates, and 14 capital ships,including the''"Intimidator",Void's personal flagship, roughly 1 kilometer long. This restoration was not called Void's Fleet, but "The Mantorak Fleet" once more, but veterans called it "The new Mantorak Fleet." The fleet would see many battles after this, and the "Intimidator" would sustain heavy damage during a skirmish with the BDN ''"Lethal". The ship shot down Void's personal starfighter, sending it out of control, straight into the hull of his flagship.'' "Intimidator"'' then crashed onto the surface of a nearby planet, on a small island in the middle of an ocean. Void was presumed dead by the survivors on the command bridge, but he had actually atomized himself prior to the crash into the hull. He then reformed, and set off the heavily damaged command bridge. The "Intimidator" was later repaired, and set off to defend other worlds within its sector. Formation of the Mantorak Remnant After Mantorak was devastated, survivors moved on to the world of Rakiim Prime, a world just two systems away from their original home. Now under the title of Mantorak Remnant, and only about 2,000 men stong, they stayed relatively silent. A good portion of the fleet had disappeared after Void's departure into the Slave Empire Galaxy, prior to the bombings. Category:Fleets